Beautiful Alone
by chibi-ensui
Summary: The death of Ran still lingers in Aya's memories.Songfic.(song of Beautiful Alone eng version)


Beautiful Alone  
  
Author: chibi_ensui  
  
Email: crazyoveromi@yahoo.com  
  
Anime Series: Weiz Kreuz  
  
Genre: PG 13  
  
Type: Songfic(angsty one)  
  
Song: Beatiful Alone from Weiz Kreuz End Song  
  
Teaser: Aya Fujimiya(girl) remembers her dead big brother, Ran Fujimiya.  
  
************************************  
  
Five years have pass but still the wounds of pain and suffering is still fresh inside her heart.  
  
Aya ran away now!!!  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. Onni-chan. She was sitting at her desk beside her window. Soft breeze came into her room. It blew her long bluish hair away from her shoulder.  
  
Onni-chan!!!!  
  
She trembled as she remembered that happening. Aya opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a music box. It was a small music box with a design of a rose. She turned the key and let it play through the cold night.  
  
(Beautiful Alone instrumental plays)  
  
Bitter words  
  
Are all this city has to show  
  
And the crowds blindly brushing by  
  
Her big brother, Ran as a birthday gift, gave the music box to her. But instead of it bringing her happiness it brought her pain and suffering.  
  
If you believe, beliefs will crumble  
  
 In these anxious days  
  
 But, if you are here  
  
 I will not let you go  
  
Aya remembers that day.  
  
They were on their way home when some assassins that were sent to kill them attacked them. Ran fought them but he got injured in the process. Blood came out his mouth. The more he fought the more blood he lost.  
  
Let the tick of the clock pursue me  
  
But I will live all of today  
  
With what I forgot of before.  
  
Aya couldn't bear to see this. She didn't want to lose another person that she loves. She have lost her parents already, she don't want to lose a brother. So she tried to get the attention of one of the assassins by throwing stones at him. He got mad and ran towards to kill her but Ran got in the way and killed the assassin.  
  
You are and my loneliness  
  
Presses heavily like a kiss  
  
The scars of being together  
  
Tells us of a beautiful parting.  
  
"Aya, ran away now!!!" he shouted. To his surprise the last assassin was at his back and slashed him. Ran moaned in pain as the deep color of red blood spluttered onto floor. He turned back and slashed the assassin to death.  
  
Only the melancholy nights  
  
Understand the shadow of love  
  
With the moon to guide us, we fall astray  
  
Then he fell helplessly on the floor. "Onni-chan!!!!!" Aya knelt beside him. "Onni-chan, please hang in there! I'll call for help!" She reached to a phone inside a phone both and called Omi and the others and the hospital for help.  
  
If even forever can end  
  
 Then futility surrounds us, gently  
  
 If only I could have the wings  
  
 Of the swallow disappearing in the sky  
  
"Onni-chan, please hang in there! Help is on it's way!" said a trembling Aya as she holds her brother. "A…ya…" Ran tried to talk but Aya stopped him. "Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength." "No…I…want…I want to…I want to give you something…" "Please stop." Ran shook his head and reach for something from his pocket. It was a little music box with a design of a rose. "Here." Then it started to rain.  
  
Swaying in the gentle quiet rain  
  
I seek something, and in exchange  
  
I'll set aside even love  
  
Aya took the music box and said with a small smile, "It's beautiful." Ran smiled. "I'm glad you like it." he said coughing. "Be steady."  
  
"I…I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but I guess I won't be able to make it…" Aya started to cry, "NO! Stop talking like you're going to die!!! You're going to live!!! We'll go to the movies together and…and we'll go and take care of those plants in the flower shop!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ran laughed softly. Then he touched her face. "I…I'm very…very happy and proud to have a sister who is as beautiful and kind like you…"he coughed some more blood then continued, "Be happy with Ken…he'll take good care of you…make him happy…I love you…"  
  
"Please STOP!!!! Please don't die!!! I didn't know how I'm going to go on without you!!!!! What will happen to Sakura and your son???!!!! They needed you!!! What will happen to them??!!!" "Aya. Your still young. You should go on with life without me. Yours is more important than mine…" Aya cried some more. Ran looked up to the sky. "…Please tell…tell them…tell Sakura and Kesuro…that I love them and that I'm going to miss them…" tears were running down his cheek.  
  
"Onni-chan!!!"  
  
"…Always…remember that…that I'll always be in your hearts and over the skies watching over you…." said Ran as his eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Huh…Onni-chan?! Onni-chan, please wake up!!!!!!!" shouted Aya as she shakes her brother trying to wake him up. But it was too late. And Aya knew it. She just didn't want to admit it. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONNI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried and cried. There was nothing can she do. After a while she fell silent and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Your and my sadness  
  
Hurts like a tight embrace  
  
And the memories of us together  
  
Paint a beautiful loneliness  
  
And also a little while later the other three arrived but all what they reached was a cold body…  
  
As the music ends tears that was been holding back gave up and flowed freely through the night…  
  
Your and my loneliness  
  
Presses heavily like a kiss  
  
The scars of being together  
  
Tells us of a beautiful parting.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: Oi! How was me story? Was it good? Bad? Need comments please!!!!!!! Am really sorry if it's very magulo and for the grammars!!!!!! Gomen ne!!!!!! Oh! By the way!!!! By the way, the song is the English version of Beautiful Alone!!!  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
chibi_ensui ^_________^V  
  
  
  
  
  
©2001 chibi_ensui crazy workshop 


End file.
